Nowadays, the temperature of a patient is measured by means of an analog or a digital device. With analog devices the temperature probe is introduced into the location of measurement, and with digital devices the probe is also located in a similar position, but the actual measurement is done by a pressure of a button on the device. In both cases the process of measurement is actuated at will by the person taking the measurement or by the patient.
The present invention relates to an automatically actuated device where the actuation is by a predetermined event.